


we're alike you and i

by ghostlynico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, i really wanted more osamu centric fics so i made one myself, the twins Communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlynico/pseuds/ghostlynico
Summary: atsumu’s coming out to his family and friends went great, but what happens when osamu feels jealous of it ?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	we're alike you and i

“I like guys.”

Atsumu avoided Osamu’s stare, scared of his own twin judging him for his confession. He had tried to keep his secret well-hidden, but he was 13, after all, and he had the need for everyone to know what he was thinking. Atsumu was loud and obnoxious and he couldn’t bear to keep anything from the person who had always been with him. 

A few seconds passed. 

“Samu?”

Before he could gather the confidence to look at his twin brother in the eyes, he felt Osamu’s arms around him, hugging him tight.

If he was being honest, it was a rather awkward hug. They were not really facing each other, and Osamu’s arms almost suffocated Atsumu from being held so tight around his neck. Neither of them knew what to say.

“Since when do we do this?” Atsumu chuckled, not expecting this reaction.

“Shut up. I still think that you’re dumb and stupid, just not for liking guys. I don’t know how to be supportive so my brain just–” Osamu let go of him. “Yeah.”

Atsumu rubbed his neck and observed Osamu. He wasn’t really smiling, but you couldn’t expect much from Osamu and his brother knew that. All in all, Atsumu was relieved that there wasn’t a frown on his face or that he didn’t tell him he would go to hell or anything.

“I’m glad that you’re okay with it.” Atsumu said. “If you weren’t, though, I would've kicked your ass.”

“As if you could,” Osamu quickly replied, both teens getting back into their old banter. “Have you told anyone else?” 

Atsumu started rubbing his fingers and once again avoided Osamu’s stare. “Not yet. I don’t know how inclusive the guys on the team are and I don’t think I’ve heard mom or dad talk about, well, people like me. You’re the only one who knows.”

“Oh,” Osamu replied. “Well, your secret is safe with me. If not I’ll owe you a kit kat.”

“Oh my god, a kit kat. Bet!”

And so, even if it doesn’t seem like it, Osamu’s journey began.

He was proud of his brother, even though he didn’t know much about gay people, he knew how hard it was for someone to come out.

_ It must’ve taken a lot of courage _ , he thought.

By the time they got into Inarizaki, Atsumu had already told his parents and Aran had found out thanks to Atsumu being not-so-subtle about his attraction to guys when he, Aran and Osamu would read volleyball magazines together. 

Soon after joining the volleyball team and getting to know their teammates, Atsumu came out publicly right after one of their practices.

Everybody accepted him and Atsumu was beaming a smile, but Osamu hated him for it.

At first he thought having a gay brother wouldn’t really make a difference, they had never talked about their crushes or anything romantic for the matter. They weren’t that kind of people, but when Atsumu had come out. he would talk about boys to Osamu for hours.

He would take every sport magazine and paste the hottest dudes he could find on his walls. In their  _ shared  _ room, without even asking Osamu if he was okay with it. Did he ever paste pictures of women on the walls? No and there was no reason or Atsumu to do the opposite.

Everything got worse after he officially came out to the whole team. Atsumu would openly flirt with every guy he saw and he would drag Osamu along to LGBT+ events.

Of course, he never told Atsumu how he truly felt, not wanting to cause him any harm,  _ but holy fuck, do you ever shut up about men? _

Lucky for him, Atsumu was too busy with volleyball to have a proper relationship with anyone, but Osamu knew his brother was hot and he had no problem finding someone to entertain him for a few minutes outside of the store, on the way to their house, after school. Osamu was more surprised there were even that many gay guys at their school.

“So, here’s what I don’t understand,” Atsumu brought up one day during their second year. “How haven’t you been with anyone? I mean, I’m not about to say you’re good-looking but we do share the same genes.”

Osamu stared at him and decided to ignore him.

“Why do you keep doing that?” His brother complained. “Asshole,” he muttered.

“I don’t know, Atsumu, I guess girls don’t like me, who the fuck knows.”

“Oi, chill. Why are you so angry? I know plenty of girls who wouldn’t mind a hook up.”

Osamu took a deep breath. “Why are we talking about this? We never talk about stuff like this, it’s irrelevant.”

“Well, because I’m on the cover of Volleyball Monthly, and I can’t have people thinking I have a loser of a brother!”   
  


“Appreciate your honesty, Tsumu.”

Atsumu arched his eyebrows and stopped walking just to stare at his twin.

“What?” Osamu asked.

“You’re being weird,” he stated.

“No I’m not, you’re just dehydrated. Take water.”

Atsumu grabbed the bottle and they kept walking without a word, both twins with their head full of thoughts: the older one, wondering if anything had happened during practice to upset Osamu to the point where he wouldn’t retort to his insults; and Osamu, remembering how he had once thought of Atsumu as brave for coming out and how much of a coward he himself was.

After many sleepless nights, Osamu had come to realize that he didn’t hate his brother for liking guys, but that he was jealous of him. Jealous of him for having accepted himself and jealous of him for being able to be open about his sexuality.

Osamu couldn’t see a world where that was him.

It wasn't Atsumu’s fault, not at all; Osamu knew that now, and he kept reminding himself of it. It wasn’t Atsumu’s fault that people accepted him and it wouldn’t be Atsumu’s fault if people rejected him.

There was no logical reason for anybody to think badly of Osamu for liking boys, too, but he was scared.

_ What if they think that I’m faking it? Will they think I’m faking it because I wanna be like Atsumu? Everybody already thinks I’m straight, maybe I really am and I’m just pretending? _

Osamu’s mind was filled with thoughts like this during class, after practice, and at home. He started distancing himself from his friends and family, trying to sort out the thoughts inside his head and failing miserably.

“Osamu.” Atsumu had snuck quietly into the office where Osamu was attempting to do his homework and had closed the door abruptly, covering the only way out.

“I’m busy,” Osamu said without looking up.

“No, you’re not.” Atsumu grabbed all of his brother’s books and threw them in the trash can.

Now he had Osamu’s attention. 

“What the fuck?”

Atsumu leaned on the door and crossed his arm. “Where have you been?”

“Studying, dumbass.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “We both know you don't need that much studying. I know you’ve been avoiding everyone. Twin sense.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“Answer the question,” Atsumu demanded.

Osamu let out an exasperated sigh. “You didn’t ask any fucking questions.”

“Oh, right. What’s wrong with you? There. Now answer it.”

Osamu thought about it. Of course Atsumu knew there was something wrong and he would never stop bugging him about it. It would be better for both of them if he could just tell him, but he wouldn’t make it so easy for his brother.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Atsumu slapped his arm. “Then help me understand, dickhead. We can’t be the Miya twins if it’s just me on the court, and the way things are going, you’ll probably skip practice next.”

Osamu chuckled. “Okay, don’t go that far. It’s just– it’s not easy, Tsumu.”

“Look, you supported me when I came out as gay, I kinda owe you this one.”

“Well,” Osamu said, “that’s kind of the problem.”

Atsumu raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything expecting his brother to continue, and so he did.

“I know you came out as gay and you’re happy now and I support you, but I don’t wanna be your supporter anymore.”

His brother looked confused. “Are you– are you saying you wanna become homophobic?”

Osamu's face flushed red. “No! Fuck, that came out horribly. I meant to say. You. Me. Same. Boys.”

Atsumu looked deep in thought until the pieces finally came together: “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Mhm.”

Unlike Atsumu when he first came out, Osamu was looking at his brother straight to his eyes, waiting to see what his opinion was.

“Samu, why didn’t you tell me before? Did I– did I say or do anything wrong?” Atsumu looked concerned, something Osamu didn’t think was possible. 

“No, I just– I wasn’t ready. I thought people would think I’m faking it because, well, you’re... you know, and we’re twins, so the chances we both are, you know, are so low and, well, I– you’ve been so open about it and I really don’t know how I’m supposed to do that and–”

Before he could keep on rambling, Atsumu hugged him just as Osamu had done when he had come out, except that this time they were in a more normal position.

Atsumu’s head rested on top of Osamu’s, and he mumbled, “I’m so sorry you felt that way.”

“Tsumu, I appreciate it, but please get away from me.”

“I’m trying to be nice,” Atsumu complained. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Try to be nice five feet away from me,” Osamu retorted.

Atsumu briefly smiled, glad things were back to normal. “Fine, but we aren’t telling anyone about the hug.”

“Taking both of the hugs to the grave,” Osamu deadpanned.

“Okay, but before you shove this under the rug, please know that if or when you decide to come out, it’s my turn to be your supporter. If anybody says anything mean, I will beat their ass.”

“Not if I do it first.”

Atsumu laughed. “Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe so. And I think I’ll tell the team next practice. I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

If he was being honest, Osamu was still pretty fucking scared of what everybody would think, but he knew he wouldn’t be alone in this. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> so . that happened ! if my english sucks it's elara's fault star corrected my grammar ( ty tho appreciate it )
> 
> anyway if anybody's reading this follow my [ twiter ](https://twitter.com/eajsongs) bc i want hq oomfs okay bye thank u


End file.
